Light & Dark: A 'Chosen' Crossover
by DragonKnight159
Summary: When not one, but two, hedgehogs show up in Xenodome Sonic knows his peaceful day is ruined. But what follows them is far worse than the three of them could have feared. /Crossover written with 'SonicCrazyGal'.
1. Crossing Worlds

**A/N: DragonKnight159 here and thanks for checking out my first author crossover with SonicCrazyGal. This would not have been possible without her. I'll shut up now so you can continue reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

_My name is Silver and I'm a Hedgehog, both in name and race. My father, he's...well, he's the one who destroyed my world, figuratively and literally. The man who swore to protect us turned on us when we refused to bow down to him. Within days he had brought down every major government and executed all their leaders. Their armies were destroyed and I could see in his eyes that he was just getting started. I joined up with a group calling themselves 'Freedom Fighters' and for a time we fought side-by-side trying to bring my father down. That was when I was just a normal hedgehog, or at least something close to it._

_My old man made sure that I would never be normal again._

_You see, I'm what you call psychokinetic. I can't read minds but I can affect the world using my mind. Those guys you see bending spoons without touching them? Yeah, I'm one of them except when I use my powers I can level buildings pretty easily. Or at least I could if there were any buildings left on my world. Before I could just pull things to me and push them away, nothing to make me stand out. But my father did something to me and now I have these strange markings all across my body. When he first did this I wasn't able to control them so they would lash out at full strength. I jokingly pushed my girlfriend away and broke her back. Well, ex-girlfriend now, I guess. She didn't want much to do with the guy that nearly killed her, not that I blame her. So I'm on my own...again. Sure, I help out the others when I can but the look in their eyes tells me that they fear me as much as they do my father._

_Several champions have risen up over the last few years to challenge my old man. There was Shadow the Hedgehog (no relation, thank the gods for that), Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Miles Prower, etc. The list gets pretty long. The list of dead heroes is just as long. Mobius used to have a population in the billions, now we're lucky if there are even a few thousand of us left. Simply put, my world is dead. Not dying, dead. So what's a guy to do?_

_The Time Stones. Retrieving them wasn't the issue. Eggman is long since dead and my father has no interest in altering time. He's arrogant enough to believe that even if someone did go back they couldn't kill him and to be honest he's probably right. Still, what do I have to lose? My father is a monster who murdered my mother and turned me into a freak, my friends abandoned me, and the woman I loved wants nothing to do with me. So I'm willing to die trying._

_The ancient hieroglyphs tell me how to use the Stones. By combining all seven they form a single Stone just bigger than my fist. I decided to call it a Chronos Emerald for kicks. The ancient Mobians only ever used this thing to observe the past, never to change it. I'd already considered the Grandfather Paradox (though more Father in my case), you know the one about if you go back in time and kill your grandfather you'll have never existed to come back and kill him, and I didn't care. If I could put an end to this then so be it. Besides, there was a good chance that even if I _did _succeed and survive somehow I would be stuck in the past. I wouldn't be a part of the future that I'd create, I would just be alone all over again. Better to die in the past a hero and alone than live in the present as an outcast and freak...again._

_So I used the Chronos Emerald. Not sure if this black portal is supposed to be some gateway to the past or what but the way I see it, why the hell not? With every step I take ice forms a path beneath my feet. I'm afraid of what will happen if I step off into the darkness and am in no hurry to see either. There's a bright light in the distance which is none too comforting. When I reach it I step into a world filled with light and birdsong. I have to take a moment to smell the roses, take in all the life around me._

_This seemed like it was my world. The city is a bit different than I imagined it but there are humans and Mobians walking and talking to each other, just like the old stories told until my father wiped out humanity. I was still a bit shell shocked, taking in the sights and the technology all around me. Nothing like the desolate time that I came from._

_There it was, the unmistakable aura that emanated from my old man. This one was a bit different but there was no doubt it was his. I keep forgetting my father used to be one of the good guys so the oppressive evil aura that was missing threw me off. This aura felt swifter (if that's even possible) and a bit stressed, like a dam holding back a river. Still, I don't care. My father may have been one of the good guys in the past but now he makes every evil thing on Mobius look like child's play. As I charged my father's younger self I felt my powers pushing out, trying to get civilians out of the way while lashing out at him. This was my moment, the only chance that I would get to save my world. There was only one thing I was certain about:_

_Sonic Hedgehog will die._

* * *

"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" Chaos Sonic asked, his foot tapping impatiently on the marble floor.

"There is a version of yourself that has been consumed by dark energy," Purity explained as she waded into the pool. "He is immensely powerful, having nearly destroyed his entire world. Even now there are forces mounting against him that cannot hope to..." She paused, her expression saddening. "He has already destroyed them. This may be more than you can handle alone."

"You're joking, right?" Chaos Sonic asked in surprise. "You turn me into some kinda universal protector, with powers I don't fully understand, but I still need to find more help? What can possibly fight against that?"

"Not what, who," Purity answered as she closed her eyes. "There is another Sonic that will be of help to you. His abilities will complement yours nicely and should allow you to destroy the fallen Sonic." Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter. "There's something else, something...wrong. But that's not possible."

"How bad is it?" Purity opened her eyes, both of them pitch black. The darkness quickly faded and the white hedgehog leaned against the pool wall.

"His world is cut off from this place," she explained. "Almost as if someone or something is trying to prevent anything from escaping." She closed her eyes again and whispers filled the room. "I see. Your normal means of travel will not work but there is a spell that exists to open a gateway there." Purity walked out of the pool, her robe completely dry as a number of bookshelves materialized. As she read through several books Chaos Sonic touched the surface of the pool to see a silver-furred hedgehog with bright green markings on his limbs walking through a black portal. His quills were fairly long and five of them were raised up in a crest above his forehead. Chaos Sonic could tell he was still basically a kid but his white mane and the dark accents around his gold eyes made him look much older, not to mention the lines under his eyes as if he had seen untold horrors.

"Purity, you might wanna see this," Chaos Sonic called to her. By the time she returned to the pool the silver hedgehog was running down a path that looked like ice. It didn't take him long to reach the end of the darkness and then the image disappeared. "Can you teach me to do that?"

"He used the Time Stones," Purity commented. "I see. His father is the one that destroyed that world so he's attempting to go back in time to stop it from happening. Normally the Stones fix the paradox by rewriting the world around it but something he did threw him into another universe rather than time. But why that one? Why send him to the one we can't reach by normal means?"

"You'd better hurry with that spell then," Chaos Sonic said standing, brushing off his knees. "If he can get there what are the chances that his old man can follow?" Purity nodded and returned to the shelves.

* * *

It was supposed to be just a routine Saturday. Nothing bad had happened for nearly a month and Sonic couldn't have been happier. He'd even volunteered to take the patrol duty they normally handed out to the new recruits. The only problem he had with routine was that: A) 'routine' never worked out to be routine, at least when he was involved; and B) it was boring. REALLY boring. Still, he did appreciate a day or seven where the world didn't seem to rest on his shoulders or giant ice monsters trying to crush him underfoot or even having three-headed beasts trying to eat him. It was a nice, calm Saturday.

That is, until, the silver hedgehog came barreling at him.

The stranger had managed to push the civilians out of the way with the energy flowing from his entire body. Then another wave of it formed around his hand and he fired it at Sonic. He'd never been hit with anything like it before as it knocked the wind out of him and threw him through the wall of a bank. It only took a moment to regain his composure as he leapt to his feet and braced himself for another blast. The stranger just stood in the hole he'd made, energy gathering around the bands at his ankles and wrists but otherwise doing nothing. Sonic glanced behind him and saw several civilians running for cover.

_He doesn't want to hurt them,_ he realized as his respect for his attacker increased. _Then I know just the place._ Sonic charged at the hedgehog, pushing him out of the way as he headed to the southern part of the city, a mostly abandoned area called the Boroughs He felt the shunpo kick in as he leapt to the top of a short building and ran across the rooftops. A quick glance behind him told him that the silver hedgehog was not only following him but flying as well. _That is so not fair._

The Boroughs had seen better days. When Xenodome still kept Mobians and humans separate the Mobians stayed here. Back then it had been just like the Residential or Market District with its own unique flow. But when the Mobians started moving in with humans the Boroughs had been left abandoned and dilapidated. The way Sonic saw it this would be the perfect battleground since the vast majority of people living here were hardened criminals and many of the buildings were in need of demolishing. When he landed several of the inhabitants took off running. It was good to see his reputation preceded him for once. The silver hedgehog landed behind him and launched a barrage of attacks that Sonic barely dodged and instead leveled the building that had been in front of him. Sonic maneuvered behind his attacker with Kaiyō Mujō drawn. The hedgehog turned and raised a single glowing hand and blocked Sonic's attack, prompting Sonic to jump back just in time to dodge a counter.

"You're pretty good, kid," Sonic complimented him. Inexplicably it only served to make his attacker furious.

"You have no right to talk to me, you monster," he growled, forming long ropes of green that he swung like whips. "After what you did to my home the only thing you deserve is death." One whip hit the side of a building, causing the side to cave in and several chunks of rock and glass to fall.

"This is a new one," Sonic said to himself, blocking the next whip with Kaiyō Mujō. When the two weapons met the blast threw Sonic back, his feet digging into the street as he tried to hold his ground. "Okay, already sick of this." Sonic ducked beneath the whip and shot forward while sheathing Kaiyō Mujō and moving her to his hip at the same time. The silver hedgehog's eyes widened as Sonic drew his sword again, slamming the pommel into the attacker's chest and throwing him down the street. He bounced several times before coming to a stop. Sonic sheathed Kaiyō Mujō and walked towards his attacker who was now twitching on the ground. "Oh come on, I didn't hit you that hard," he said as he rolled the boy onto his back. He was gasping for breath, his hands covering a large welt on his chest. "Okay, maybe I went a little overboard. You'll live." He looked at the crippled building and knew that if he left it like that it would likely collapse and hurt someone. As he walked over orange energy gathered around his hands. He touched the wall and said, "Tsukurou*," and the energy dispersed up that wall, mending the breaks and even straightening the building. Sonic let out a loud sigh as he released the energy. He looked back towards the silver hedgehog just in time to witness a figure clad in black arriving.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

* * *

_I guess my old man wasn't kidding about being strong when he was younger. Still, the only decent hit I got on him was when I ambushed him, after that he just dodged or blocked them. I had no idea he was that fast though. One second he's blocking my PsychoWhip and then next he's driving the pommel of his sword into my chest with the force of a freaking train. Needless to say, I wasn't getting up from that any time soon. When he rolled me over I half expected the next attack would be through my heart. Instead he told me, "You'll live," and then walked off to fix the building I'd all but destroyed. From what I'd heard about him I expected him to drop it on me. Rather, this strange orange glow went from his hands into the walls and the thing looks good as new._

_This wasn't the man I'd heard about. Sure, he was a hero, even saved the planet a couple times. It was part of the reason my mom fell for him. I'd always figured she'd exaggerated a few things but she never said anything about this. In fact, _no one _I knew mentioned any of this. Maybe it just got forgotten in all the evil he's done. Maybe he never showed anyone. Then another possibility crossed my mind:_

_Maybe I was in the wrong time or worse, the wrong world._

_That's when HE showed up._

* * *

Chaos Sonic touched down in the Boroughs not far from Sonic and Silver, having just witnessed the building's restoration and let out a low whistle. Purity hadn't been kidding about this version of him, he was _strong_, even more than he let on. Still, he'd seen the way the dark Sonic had wiped out an entire world and there was no way that one guy would even have a slight impact.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked, his hand wandering towards his sword. Chaos Sonic felt the shift in energy around him as he did so. That was no ordinary sword, like it had a life of its own. "I don't really have time for this, Sparkles, so just get to the point."

"My name is NOT Sparkles," Chaos Sonic growled, but impressed that this Sonic could see his glow. The cloak Purity gave him normally prevented anyone from seeing his energy. _This Sonic must be a lot better at sensing energy than I was._ "So I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that again." Sonic laughed.

"You're more talkative than the other guy," he said, pointing to Silver. "So, you wanna tell me why you're glowing, Sparkles? It's a neat effect but you stick out like a sore thumb. Also, by any chance are you with him and about to attack me too?"

"I'm not with him, I'm not going to attack you, and stop calling me Sparkles!" Chaos Sonic replied, his temper getting the better of him. _Was I ever this annoying? _"I'm here to help. There's something coming here that I, unfortunately, need your help stopping. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"Get him to stop trying to kill me and you have a deal," Sonic said. His guard had barely dropped but as far as Chaos Sonic was concerned it was a good start. He turned and placed his hand on Silver's chest, white light flowing into the younger hedgehog's body and healing his wounds.

"I know why you're here, Silver the Hedgehog," he said quietly so only Silver could hear him. The cloak prevented the silver hedgehog from seeing his face, but he listened all the same. "I know you came back to kill your father before he turned but you have to know this version isn't him."

"Damn it," Silver said with a cough. "I was afraid that might've happened. So where's my old man?"

"Knowing my luck, on his way here now. Using the Time Stones gave him the perfect opportunity to conquer new worlds." Silver's eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. "It's okay," Chaos Sonic assured him, "because all three of us are going to stop him, here and now. You got it?" Silver took a few moments to collect himself before nodding. They walked toward Sonic who was patiently waiting. "Is there somewhere better we can talk? Preferably somewhere private."

"I know just the place," he said with a smirk, grabbing both Chaos Sonic's and Silver's hands as they disappeared in a blast of wind.

* * *

* Mend


	2. Know Your Enemy

**A/N: DragonKnight159 here again with another update to the crossover. For those of you that hate story/character development don't worry, there's a (hopefully) epic fight coming up next couple chapters. Until then SonicCrazyGal and I would love to hear any feedback or CC you have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chaos Sonic and Silver attempted to regain their composure after they had shifted with Sonic. The blue hedgehog walked around as if this was normal for him. As he did, Silver looked around at the house they had landed in. It was nice, not overly lavish but not a hovel like he was used to hiding in. The most outlandish thing in the living area was a grand piano.

"What's with the keys?" Chaos Sonic asked, plopping down on the couch. "And whose place are we at anyway?"

"Mine. You have an issue with that?" Sonic asked from the kitchen. When he came back he tossed a bottle to both hedgehogs who caught them with ease.

"Beer? Seriously?" Chaos Sonic asked, unsure of his alternate self.

"What's 'beer'?" Silver asked but popped the cap off anyway, taking a cautious drink. For all he knew this was still his father and was just being more creative in how he killed him. That thought evaporated when he tasted the beer and his eyes widened in excitement. "Oh wow!"

"It's just beer," Sonic said. Either this kid was seriously sheltered or had honestly never heard of the drink. "And not even the good stuff."

"I'll pass, thanks," Chaos Sonic said, setting the bottle on the coffee table. "And besides, is this really the time for drinking? I thought we had more pressing issues."

"You ruined my Saturday," Sonic said, glowering at him. "Besides, I have a hard time taking anyone who won't show their face seriously. So either enjoy the drink or remove the cloak and get talkin'." Chaos Sonic sighed and lowered his hood, revealing his pale fur and the Emerald in his forehead. Sonic dropped his bottle onto the carpet where it spilled. Silver was too busy with his drink to notice the change until he had drained the bottle and turned to see what had distracted Sonic so much. It took a few moments but Sonic finally managed to stammer out, "I...that's...but how...?"

"What did you do?!" Silver yelled, jumping off the couch as green energy wrapped around him. "Who..._what_ are you?"

"Looks like I got both this time," Chaos Sonic muttered, shaking his head. "My name is Chaos Sonic and I'm from an alternate reality. Happy?"

"Alternate what now?" Sonic asked, oblivious to his spilled drink. "And what was your name?"

"Chaos Sonic, and yes I said alternate reality," the hedgehog repeated and then pointed to the spilled beverage. "You might want to get that." Sonic muttered a curse and quickly picked the bottle up. He twisted his wrist with two fingers pointing up and the liquid left the carpet and went back into the bottle. He went back to the kitchen and retrieved a fresh bottle for him and Silver who was still glowing. "How did you do that?"

"You first," Sonic retorted. "Making beer leave the carpet, unstained even, is not even half as interesting as hearing why I'm staring at a glowing version of myself that has a gem sticking out of his forehead. Seriously, does it hurt? Or are your thoughts crystal clear on the matter?" Chaos Sonic groaned at the bad joke.

"Please just stop there," he all but begged. "You have no idea how many times I've heard that line. Anyway, you're taking this all in rather well."

"You aren't the strangest thing that's..." Sonic paused, looking off to the side as he contemplated something. "Scratch that, you _are_ the weirdest thing I've ever seen and that's saying something. Also, you might wanna call him off before he puts a hole in my wall." Chaos Sonic turned to Silver just as a tendril of energy shot past his head.

"I'm on your side, Silver," he explained calmly, his hands in front of him. "I just want to help."

"That's what my old man said as he slaughtered my friends!" the silver hedgehog snarled, preparing to let loose another attack. "And you look as strange and as powerful as him!" Before Chaos Sonic say anything else Sonic was in Silver's face, grabbing the back of the younger hedgehog's head and slamming their foreheads together. The energy around Silver dissipated as he held his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"The 'hog said he's on our side, so cool it," Sonic explained, grabbing a chair and sitting down across from the other two. "Now, which one of you wants to go first?" Chaos Sonic volunteered, giving Sonic a brief rundown about how he had become one with his world's Chaos Emeralds and the duties he had been charged with since. It was several minutes before he finished and Silver was still occupied with the growing welt on his head, pressing the still cold bottle against it.

"So you're telling me that alternate realities exist? And that it's your job to protect them?" Sonic asked after taking a few moments. Chaos Sonic nodded. "And here I thought my job sucked."

"It doesn't help that I'm still getting used to these powers either," Chaos Sonic said. "I'm getting better quickly but it's also why I need your help for this one."

"You mentioned your old man was tied up in all this," Sonic said, turning to Silver. "Just who is this guy?"

"He single-handedly wiped out nearly all life on my world," the hedgehog explained, taking the drink off his head and taking a swig before putting it back on. "He used to be a hero. Then a few years before I was born this black star fell from the sky, leaving only a shard behind. He found it and used its power to stop Eggman." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "You probably know him as Robotnik. After Eggman was imprisoned my old man went about stopping every single villain on the planet."

"That's a hell of a feat," Sonic admitted with a low whistle.

"This is actually the short version," Silver continued, smirking. "My mom used to tell me the story when I was young and it's a few hours long. Besides, I'm not sure how much of it she exaggerated. Anyway, at last there's world peace and I finally get to really know the guy. You wouldn't believe it but he was a lot like you. But when Eggman broke out of prison he ended up killing someone named Boomer and it sent my dad over the edge. He ripped Eggman apart in the middle of Station Square for the entire world to see. When G.U.N. tried to intervene they were next to go down, quickly followed by the entire city. By the time he came home his fur was completely black and his eyes red.

"Then things were fine for a while. Mom was happy, I was happy, even Dad was happy. Then when I was thirteen he left again. Mom was worried that he was losing control of his power. I only found out after she'd left that he'd destroyed an entire continent because the central government there wanted him to give up his power. So Mom figured if anyone could talk him down it was her and told me to meet her after a few days." Silver closed his eyes and took several breaths before continuing. "When I met her I had to watch as my father disintegrated her with a smile on his face." He held his arms up as the marking on his limbs began to gently glow. "When I refused to join him he gave me these, saying that if I really wanted to stop him then I would need power."

Both Sonics were silent, letting the information Silver had shared sink in. "You're right," Sonic finally said. "Your old man is a monster and he needs to be stopped." He turned to Chaos Sonic who was still a bit shocked at hearing the full story. "What makes you think that he's coming here?"

"He would've followed Silver," he explained, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "He's gained enough power that he could conquer any world he feels like, including this one, and he's definitely evil and ambitious enough to do it. Simply put we need to stop him before he destroys your world too."

"One last thing," Sonic said. "I've been getting the feeling that you're both avoiding telling me who this guy is. I'll help you stop him but I want to know who we're up against. Because if it means fighting another version of myself I'd like to know before we meet him." Chaos Sonic looked at Silver. He was prepared to tell this Sonic the truth but at the same time felt that Silver should be the one to say it.

"My father's name is Sonic Hedgehog," Silver said after a few moments. "Happy?"

"Not really but I did ask for it," Sonic replied, mentally wincing at the thought of another version of him committing those atrocities. "So what's the plan, assuming we have one?"

"We can't go at him head on," Silver explained. "I've seen him wipe out armies that way. Ambushing him would be difficult and would require knowing where he's going to be."

"We need to find a way to neutralize his powers first," Chaos Sonic added, turning to Sonic. "Still, Silver has a point about figuring out where he'll go. Is there anything about your world that you think we should know about that could possibly attract an insane and evil hedgehog?" Sonic sighed, sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah there is and I can't believe I didn't think of it before now," he said, mentally slapping himself. "Under New Mobotropolis there's a temple. Inside said temple is sealed an incredible evil that calls itself Xiaxos. That kind of power would probably draw him right in."

"Then he'll attempt to take this Xiaxos' power for himself," Silver said, his voice panicked but Sonic just laughed.

"Xiaxos is basically a god," he told the younger hedgehog, "and even if your old man did manage to free him Xiaxos would either devour him or press him into his service." Sonic's mirth faded as his eyes narrowed. "Still, I don't want him serving Xiaxos and I sure as hell don't want him _freeing_ Xiaxos. As for neutralizing his powers I've got nothing." They sat there in silent contemplation until Silver came to a realization.

"Wait a sec," he said. "You've seen and heard about our abilities but we don't know anything about yours. I can attest to the fact that you're insanely powerful and can use some kinda weird magic but I'd like to know how."

"Yeah, what's with that?" Chaos Sonic added, his curiosity piqued. "I saw you fix the building Silver smashed up and I've been trying to figure out what it is. _I _can't do those kinds of things yet so I'm curious as to why you can. "

"My soul was infused with wind energy," Sonic explained with a sigh. "In short, it allows me to use a variety of magic but my specialty is wind. That's how I pulled the beer out of the carpet and it's how I repaired a building on the spot. I've got a few other tricks up my sleeve but I'm hoping not to push it that far."

"We might need it."

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Chaos Sonic said quickly. He wanted to push the issue but the look in Sonic's eyes made him think twice about it. Before he could say anything more an alarm sounded through the house. Chaos Sonic seemed curious but Silver was up in arms again. "What's up, Zeta?" Sonic asked, killing the alarm. A young female lynx materialized near the stairs wearing a purple and green kimono with chopsticks holding her hair in a bun. "Nice outfit by the way. Where'd you find this one?"

"While I'd normally be happy to tell you," Zeta replied, "we've received word of an attack on New Mobotropolis. Based on the conversation I heard I think that it's safe to assume Silver's father has arrived. Should I let the Senate know you have this handled?"

"Do it." Sonic checked to make sure he had his sword before turning to the other two hedgehogs. "Looks like the strategy meeting is over. You guys ready?" They both nodded just as they disappeared in a burst of wind. A few minutes later Sally and Mina returned from their trip to the Market District, their arms carrying bags of groceries, clothes and other items.

"Sonic?" Mina called but there was no response. "That's weird. I figured after that scuffle in the Boroughs he'd come back here. There's even a few bottles out."

"Sonic drinks?" Sally asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's a new one."

"Sonic left with two other individuals to New Mobotropolis," Zeta explained as her head rematerialized. "You just missed them in fact. They're responding to news of an attack." Sally was about to ask why Nicole hadn't gotten the alert when her own computer began to beep. She pulled the unit off her belt loop and opened her up.

"Speak of the devil," Sally muttered. "No offense Nicole but I think I'm gonna take the R&D guys up on the offer to upgrade your hardware." The computer gave something resembling a sigh and shut down in protest. "Mina, can you get us to where Sonic is?"

"I should be able to," the mongoose said. "Let me change first and we'll be on our way. While I'm doing that give Kiarra and Eric a call, let them know what's going on. It can't be a good sign if Sonic is taking help from the get-go."


	3. Dark Sonic Arrives

The citizens of New Mobotropolis fled in terror as another black explosion tore a hole in their newly constructed city. The black hedgehog that was making his way through the city had already killed twelve animals and bore an uncanny resemblance to Sonic Hedgehog. His blood red eyes glowed with joy as he tossed destructive energy about.

"What a joyous feeling!" he yelled, a demonic edge to his voice. "I'd forgotten what this was like. And I still have the whole planet to go!" He let another wave of destruction loose, reveling in the explosive melody.

Tails Prower and Amy Rose ran through the city streets towards the chaos. Tails kept wishing he had taken relearning flight seriously but for the time being this would have to suffice.

"You think the SecOrbs are right?" Amy asked. "There's no way Sonic would do something like this."

"Between everything with Kinos and the Tournament I'm not sure I believe that anymore," Tails admitted, adjusting the large blue and gold hammer on his back. "Still, I don't remember him using power like this." As if on cue a bolt of violet-black energy shot past them, leveling what Tails hoped was an empty apartment complex. As they came to the edge of the black Sonic's destruction three more hedgehogs appeared in front of them. One of them looked like the Sonic they were used to, one was silver with long hair quills, and the other had pale fur and wore a black cloak.

"Sonic?" Amy said as they came to a screeching halt. The blue hedgehog looked back at them and gave them a thumbs up. The pale hedgehog did as well, seemingly surprised at seeing Amy. "What in the hell?"

"Long story, guys," Sonic said, turning back to his black double. "For now try and keep everyone out of this. Things are about to get outta hand."

"How amusing," Dark Sonic said, black flames wrapping around his left hand. "Another Sonic who looks like me and another that sparkles." Chaos Sonic closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. "And to top it all off the prodigal son returns home. How have you been, Silver?"

"Go to hell!" Silver roared, kinetic energy lashing out at his father who simply leaned back and let the attacks miss him. Before Silver could charge him Sonic held his arm out, blocking the younger hedgehog.

"He knows how you'll react, kid," he told him. "He's messing with your head so you'll make a mistake."

"Heh, you sound like you're a father too," Dark Sonic mocked him, earning a glare from Sonic.

"From what I hear you're not exactly 'father of the year' material," he retorted, one hand resting on Kaiyō Mujō. "I'll give you one warning: leave here now." Dark Sonic just laughed.

"Or you'll do what?" he said with a guffaw. "That little pigsticker of yours won't do any good when you're dead." He fired another bolt that glanced off the blade of Kaiyō Mujō and headed towards the city behind them. Sonic turned to go after if only to see it impact against a kaleidoscopic barrier. Chaos Sonic had his palms out to Sonic and his eyes closed. The Emerald on his left hand was glowing with the same colors as the barrier. "Aww, you're no fun," Dark Sonic pouted.

"You okay there, Sparkles?" Sonic asked him, ignoring Dark Sonic. The pale hedgehog opened his eyes and the light from the barrier intensified.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just not used to throwing a barrier up at a moment's notice. You two handle him while I protect the city. I'll join you when I can." Reluctantly Sonic nodded and turned back to his dark double.

"Just the two of you?" Dark Sonic asked, disappointed. "What makes you think that I can't crush you where you stand?"

"Because you won't get the chance," Sonic told him, holding Kaiyō Mujō in front of him. "Get your game face on, Silver. We're about to kick your old man's ass." The silver hedgehog smiled as he gathered energy around him. "Vanish into the night sky, Kaiyō Mujō."

"Don't get cocky!" Dark Sonic roared as waves of black energy poured off of him. Sonic and Silver staggered under the pressure as tendrils came towards them, ripping apart the buildings behind them. It took Sonic only a couple moments to adjust to Dark Sonic's pressure but Silver was having a more difficult time as three tendrils missed him by a hair's breadth. Sonic cut down two more that were aimed for the boy's heart.

"Thanks," Silver said as he formed his PsychoWhips. He swung them, cracking them near his father and causing shockwaves to ripple the air. The black hedgehog took a step back as his ears rang from the concussion, buying Sonic enough time to get behind him.

"You must take me for a fool!" Dark Sonic laughed, backhanding Sonic. To his surprise Sonic turned into a spray of mist.

"You'd be right!" he heard behind him, turning to see Sonic with aqua energy wrapping around his sword. "Ryūkai tsume!" Dark Sonic wasn't sure what happened as the wave hit his raised forearm and wrapped around it and another slammed into his back. Regardless, the explosion from both attacks forced Sonic to jump back in time to see Silver form an energy spear and hurtle it at his father. The resulting blast pushed them back.

"Nice trick," Silver admitted. "You think we did any damage?"

"Doubt it," Sonic replied. "I think all we did was piss him off." Indeed as the smoke cleared Dark Sonic's teeth were bared while his eyes glowed with raw fury, not a scratch on him.

"Chaos Blades!" he said, swinging his arm. Violet-black blades sliced through everything except Sonic and Silver who managed to dodge and allow them to hit Chaos Sonic's barrier. He went to swing again when Sonic met him head on with Kaiyō Mujō in gauntlet form. Energy wrapped around Dark Sonic's free arm and he tried bringing it down on Sonic. One of Silver's whips grabbed his wrist, distracting him enough so Sonic could push him back and land a blow across his chest. Still unharmed, Dark Sonic pulled hard on the whip and swung Silver around into Sonic. The two of them broke through two walls and almost through a third.

"This is not going as well as I'd hoped," Sonic groaned as he picked himself up. "We're getting nowhere fast. You okay, kid?"

"You make a lousy cushion," Silver replied as they brushed the dust off. "You got a direct hit and it still didn't do anything."

"We'll see about that," Sonic growled, his eyes turning black and green. White stripes formed across his body while a black Kaiyō Mujō appeared on his left arm. He charged off before Silver could say anything, dark blue energy wrapping around both blades. Dark Sonic blocked the attacks with ease and swung his own blades at Sonic who blocked them in return. Silver plunged his whips into the ground while the two Sonics went at it, streams of violet-black and deep blue tearing into the nearby structures. Dark Sonic went to dodge an attack only to have the whips burst out of the ground and wrap around his ankles and, anchoring him to the ground. Seeing his cue, Sonic raised both blades above his head. "Ryūkai tsume!" he yelled and fired them off at point-blank range.

Chaos Sonic tried focusing on the barrier rather than the fight or the disturbing texture of Sonic's energy. He'd never felt anything like it and hoped to never again. Where Sonic was supposed to be there was just a sort of hollow spot that tried to devour everything.

_"Have you ever felt anything like this, Purity?"_ he asked, hoping she could hear him.

_"I have not,"_ she answered. _"Both of their energies are foreign to me. Somehow the power this Dark Sonic uses is similar to the one beneath the city but that shouldn't be possible."_

_"Similar how?"_

_"It is like they are from the same creature,"_ she explained. _"But Dark Sonic's is miniscule by comparison. Still, you must find a way to help."_

_"I have an idea on that,"_ Chaos Sonic said, closing his eyes and searching for the energy Sonic had told him about. He worked his way past the dark cloud masking it until he touched something that was downright divine. He gasped as the power touched him back, revealing its nature. It was death, pure and simple, but it was not evil. It recognized his own power and lent him a small token of energy that he bound up in the Emerald in his left hand. The Emerald began to glow with a violet light as the barrier behind him solidified, allowing him to breathe a sigh of relief. _"Wow,"_ he said finally. _"That was a bit different."_

_"Are you insane?!" _Purity shouted at him, catching him off-guard. _"You have no idea what could have happened if that creature had decided it wanted your power for itself."_

_"You didn't feel that thing's mind,"_ Chaos Sonic replied, a bit miffed. _"I was nothing compared to it. Besides, something tells me it's not evil but whatever's possessing it is. How you possess something that powerful I don't know but there you have it."_ Purity still wasn't happy but she let the issue drop. Chaos Sonic revved up and took off towards the battle, stopping in time to catch Silver. The young hedgehog was bleeding from a wound above his eye and about a dozen other places. He was going to ask how the fight was going when Sonic was tossed next to him. His jacket was long since gone, revealing a long scar across his chest as well as the majority of the white stripes.

"Still not a damn thing," Sonic said as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped blood out of his eye before the wound sealed up. "Two direct hits with my ryūkai and he just shrugged them off. So much for us helping you." As he said this Dark Sonic walked out of the cloud of smoke and like Sonic had said there wasn't a single wound.

"Well we have to think of something," Chaos Sonic told them as energy formed in his hands. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sonic absorbing some of the stray energy though he seemed oblivious to it. _Now that's something,_ he thought, raising his arm up and the energy lengthened into a spear. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted and hurled it at Dark Sonic. He made no attempt to dodge until the spear pierced his shoulder, surprising the otherwise unharmed hedgehog. Strings of energy still connected the spear to Chaos Sonic as he sent a spike down it. "Detonate!" Before Dark Sonic could remove the spear it erupted in a blaze of white energy. At the same time Sonic summoned his Hollow mask and wrapped dark blue energy around Kaiyō Mujō.

"Ryūkai tsume!" he roared, swinging his sword. Silver held both his hands up, one supporting the other, and fired a concentrated blast of kinetic energy. The three attacks mingled and expanded the explosion until it pressed them against the barrier. When the explosion finally passed they were trapped in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"Nice shot you two," Chaos Sonic admitted. "No way he's walking away from that unscathed."

"After the day I've been having I highly doubt we're that lucky," Sonic replied as his mask dissolved. "Still, it'd be nice to see some damage."

"Never assume it's that easy with my old man," Silver reminded them. "It's going to take a lot more than a few well-placed shots to hurt him." As the words left his mouth Dark Sonic emerged from the smoke, the right side of his torso and arm nothing but bone. His skeleton was black with crystalline growths as they regenerated his missing flesh. In moments said flesh was replaced by black crystal, two large spikes coming from his shoulder and a single one from his elbow.

"You will regret ever crossing me!" he bellowed, his face twisted with rage as waves of violet-black energy brought the three hedgehogs to their knees. Chaos Sonic was the first to stand, pushing his own energy out to form a barrier. He hadn't thought power on this scale was possible but he fought back all the same. Silver was the next to stand while Sonic seemed too scared to move.

"Snap out of it!" Chaos Sonic yelled. "We don't have time for you to spaz out!" He looked towards Silver and his eyes widened. The waves of energy had stopped but now Dark Sonic was holding Silver in the air by his neck.

"I'm disappointed in you, Silver," he said, a cruel smile forming. "I gave you, my own son, the means to destroy me and you squander it. You keep trying to believe that you can be normal if you want; a fact that I'm sure Sally will be more than happy to dispute." Whether out of rage or desperation Chaos Sonic didn't know but he could only watch as Silver formed a blade out of kinetic energy, trying to pierce his father's heart, only to have the black hedgehog put his right arm through his son. Silver was still for a moment before the energy around him disappeared.

"SILVER!" Sonic yelled, finally snapping out of his funk. Dark Sonic tossed his son's motionless body off to the side. "You son of a bitch. He was your son. How could you do that to your own son?!"

"I did the brat a favor," Dark Sonic replied with glee. "Ever since I killed his whore of a mother he's been a mopey piece of shit. He was weak and the only thing the weak do well is die." Sonic gripped Kaiyō Mujō tightly as the air pulsed around him.

"Ryūkai tsume!" he roared as his Hollow mask formed on its own. The blue-black wave hummed with destructive power as Dark Sonic easily dodged it.

"How many times do you have to hit me with that until you realize it doesn't work?" Dark Sonic asked with a laugh as Sonic fired another at him. To prove his point he stopped and blocked it with his right hand. Rather than stopping the blast it engulfed his arm and half his torso as he stared at Sonic in disbelief. When the smoke cleared the parts that had been caught in the blast were gone. Dark Sonic roared in fury and pain as Sonic's mask began to spread across his body. All it needed was a few seconds and Sonic stood before his dark counterpart as a Hollow.

Chaos Sonic was rooted to the ground as he tried to comprehend what just happened. When Sonic had used this power before he still looked relatively normal. But now... The white covering his body was reminiscent of scales, the dragon motif complete with claws, talons, and two massive blue and white wings. Where Sonic's mask was there were now two large horns coming from his temples that curved out and forward. The most outstanding feature, that Chaos Sonic thought was at least, were the twin gauntlets on his forearms that were identical Kaiyō Mujō. Sonic let out a roar that shook the air and caused Dark Sonic to take a step back. As he did Sonic swung his claws at him and two rows ryūkais slammed into his chest in an "X" pattern, throwing the black hedgehog through several buildings. Sonic glanced back at Chaos Sonic, one eye black and green and the other white and green.

"Chaos Sonic, do what you can to help Silver," he commanded, his voice more growl than anything else. Chaos Sonic regained his composure and nodded. "Thanks. I'll keep this bastard busy while you two get ready." Sonic spread his wings and was off after a single flap, blowing dust against Chaos Sonic and Silver.

"Something tells me I don't want to know why he's so comfortable with that power," he muttered, kneeling next to Silver. The boy was fading quickly so Chaos Sonic first sealed the edges of the wound to stifle the bleeding. He then used the Emerald in his right hand to stabilize his condition and if need be act as life support. Next was the regeneration as the bones began to stitch together quickly followed by the muscles.

_"Even if he's completely healed there's no guarantee he'll survive,"_ Purity told him. _"Deny it all you like but you cannot save everyone. You will only destroy yourself in the process."_

_"I refuse to believe that,"_ Chaos Sonic replied angrily, shocked that she would even think to suggest it. _"You told me it was my job to protect these people. What kind of protector would I be if I did anything else?"_ Purity was silent which only served to upset him more. _"If that's what you expect of me then you can count me out of this whole thing."_

Sonic landed near where Dark Sonic had been thrown and tucked his wings in. He could feel where the black hedgehog was but it was different than he expected. He could feel all the energy around him, even what radiated from the imprisoned Xiaxos. Kuroc wanted nothing more than to devour that energy and at the moment he was more than happy to oblige it. But right now he had an evil version of himself to kill.

"I'm a little surprised," Sonic yelled, forming a ryūkai around his arm. "I'm out in the open and you haven't even attempted an attack. Could it be that you're scared?" A flash of energy caught his attention, blocking the attack with his charged arm and immediately countering. The ryūkai leveled the building and Dark Sonic threw the rubble off, much of it disintegrating the moment it touched him. Both spikes on his shoulder were broken but slowly reforming while several other wounds sealed shut. The energy from the ryūkai rose from his body like steam as he stared down Sonic.

"As much as I'm intrigued by that form of yours I'm more interested in tearing your heart out," Dark Sonic growled. "I've already leveled one Mobius and you think that you alone can stand against me?"

"I'm not that arrogant," Sonic answered, charging a ryūkai on both gauntlets. "I'm just buying Sparkles time to heal Silver." Dark Sonic smiled, piquing Sonic's interest.

"How sure are you that you'll like what Silver becomes?" Dark Sonic asked. "I fed raw power into the boy and no doubt that glowing Sonic will notice and try to purify it. I'm curious to see what'll happen." Sonic fired the left ryūkai but Dark Sonic still powered through it. A violet blade, almost identical to Sonic's ryūkai, formed on his left arm and he swung it with enough force to crack the wall behind Sonic. The hollowified hedgehog blocked the attack itself but was shocked at the strength behind it. He blocked several more attacks with his right arm as an idea came to him. He grabbed Dark Sonic by the scruff of his neck and brought him to point-blank range. Black and red energy formed in a sphere in front of Sonic's snout.

"Cero," he said, opening his jaws and firing the beam. Dark Sonic was torn from his grip in the resulting blast. "Ryūkai tsume!" he added and swung his right arm towards the cero. The energy left his arm and a dragon head formed at the front of the attack, roaring as it soared towards Dark Sonic. The twin blasts tore a gash across the city leaving little other than smoking scar. Convinced he'd bought enough time Sonic spread his wings and flew off to Chaos Sonic and Silver.

Chaos Sonic let out a heavy sigh as the hole in Silver's chest finally closed and the young hedgehog sat up, patting his chest where the hole was. "Better?" Chaos Sonic asked as they both stood.

"Let's just say I never want to do that again," Silver replied, looking around. "Where did this world's Sonic get off to?"

"Distracting your old man," Chaos Sonic answered, not sure what to tell him. "After your father almost killed you he kinda lost it and transformed. I don't know into what but he sure let your father have it."

"It still wasn't enough." They turned to see Sonic land with one knee down, his Hollow form dissolving around him. By the time he stood up it was completely gone. "I hit him with two of my strongest attacks. It hurt him like hell but it won't slow him down for long."

"We need another plan," Chaos Sonic said. "Outright attacks aren't working. If anything they're making him stronger. The only thing it seems like has worked was that mask of yours and even its not doing it now."

"I've never seen him that scared," Silver added. "There has to be some way to capitalize on it."

"I think there is." They both turned to Sonic. "One of the things I've had drilled into my head is to 'absorb, understand, and expel'. That's why I absorbed some of your energy earlier, to try and understand what you're capable of."

"You did it to him too," Chaos Sonic realized, remembering Sonic's expression from before.

"I did," Sonic confirmed, "and it made me really understand. You weren't kidding before about needing help to stop this guy but right now there's nothing I can do."

"That's not helpful."

"I said right now," Sonic repeated, glaring at Silver for his comment. "Whether it's like this or with my mask there's only so much that I can do. What I have in mind is really stupid and even more dangerous. You guys think you can buy some time?"

"Stupid and dangerous sounds like most of my plans and if it means I can do something other than save your incompetent butts then fine," Chaos Sonic said as he removed his cloak. The glow from around him intensified, causing Sonic and Silver to avert their eyes until it died down. "Sorry, that happens if I leave the cloak on too long. How much time do you need?"

"I'll be back in twenty, whether it works or not."

"You better make it ten or fifteen," Silver suggested as a wave of energy pressed down on them. "I think my old man is ready for round two."


	4. On the Edge of Victory

By the time Dark Sonic arrived his blue counterpart was gone and in his place was a newly-healed Silver and a brightly glowing version of him. He had six visible Emeralds; one on each shoe, one on each glove, one in his forehead and another in his chest. Each glowed with every color in the spectrum except the one in his left glove which was a deep violet. His fur was a cross between white and pale blue but gave off a vibrant green glow that pulsed every few seconds. Silver's markings had extended beyond his arms and now reached his torso where they converged on his chest, making an almost gem-like core.

"Took you long enough," Chaos Sonic said, cracking his knuckles and neck. "Guess Sonic gave you a run for your money."

"Hardly," Dark Sonic scoffed but the truth was there were a few moments where he'd been scared for his life. His body had completely regenerated but it was taking longer and longer for the flesh to replace crystal. "He ran away before the job was finished, a mistake I won't make. All the same, you mind telling me where he is? I owe him a beat-down in exchange for the one he tried to give me. Or do you two intend to fight me in his place?"

"We're not replacing anyone, old man," Silver told him as his markings glowed. "We're going to stop you as a team. This world's Sonic showed everyone that you're not invincible."

"Like you can defeat me?" his father mocked them. "The only one that can hurt me ran away. I've already killed you once, Silver. What makes you think you'll come back this time?"

"Because I won't let you." Chaos Sonic's power was now at its peak as a wave of pure light slammed into Dark Sonic, pushing him back several feet. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but it looks like diplomacy doesn't work with you." He charged Dark Sonic and planted a fist in his gut, the sheer force of it catching the black hedgehog by surprise. Chaos Sonic followed up with a knee to the groin and quickly spun to slam his foot into the side of Dark Sonic's head, tossing him down the street. His head spinning, Dark Sonic tried to regain his composure. A tendril of crackling green energy wrapped around him and Silver lifted his father into the air, swinging him around before bringing him crashing headfirst into the ground. He let go and Dark Sonic stood up only to have Silver crack his whips next to him, sending him reeling. Dark Sonic heard the crackle of energy behind him just as Chaos Sonic planted his fist in his spine.

"Chaos Strike," he said and a pulse of white energy blasted Dark Sonic away and through the wall of a nearby building. Dark Sonic hopped to his feet and fired off two Chaos Blades, bringing the building down around him and buying him time to work his way to the top. When he finally got there he leapt into the air only to have Chaos Sonic catch up to him. Dark Sonic smirked as Chaos Sonic fired another Chaos Spear. With a snap of energy he was gone and the attack missed completely.

"Up here!" he shouted and Chaos Sonic looked up. "Chaos Impact!" The punch set Chaos Sonic plummeting to the ground in a shroud of violet-black energy, hitting with enough force to cause a small tremor to run through the city. "This is how weaklings like you die! Chaos Lance!" A lance as long as Dark Sonic formed in his hand and he hurled downward, impacting where Chaos Sonic had landed and erupted into a pillar of dark energy. Dark Sonic landed with a smile on his face as the explosion faded leaving nothing but smoking rubble. His smile disappeared when Silver's whips formed a circle around him, leaving him with only three meters in any direction. He was about to teach the boy another lesson when he hit a kaleidoscopic shield. He turned towards where Chaos Sonic had landed to see the pale hedgehog supporting a barrier with his right hand. The gems on his forehead and right hand were glowing brighter than any of the others.

"That was almost too easy," Chaos Sonic commented as he dropped his right hand. "You should know better than anyone that speed is our specialty and for me that means barriers too."

"All this to set a trap?" Dark Sonic asked. "Do you plan on putting me in some kind of prison?"

"If you consider Hell a prison then yeah," Silver answered. "I don't care what he says, the only end I'll accept is with you dead."

"Like father like son," the black hedgehog said with a chuckle. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"This'll be a good start," Chaos Sonic said, an orb of pure white forming in his hand. Silver closed his eyes and a similar orb of red energy formed in front of him. Dark Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what they were planning.

"Chaos Blast!" Chaos Sonic and Silver shouted in unison, launching the orbs at Dark Sonic. They passed through the barrier with no hesitation and hit the black hedgehog. White and red swirled together as they exploded, hitting the barrier with enough force to crack it. Once the explosion died down Chaos Sonic let the shield go and Silver retracted his whips. Dark Sonic was still shrouded in smoke but the other hedgehogs knew better than to let their guards down.

"Chaos Rift!" A wave of violet energy threw Chaos Sonic and Silver back while clearing the smoke. Dark Sonic stood there, energy wrapped around his forearms and his hands around a sphere of energy. The energy faded a bit as Dark Sonic looked at his opponents. Silver was the first back on his feet with his whips at the ready. He swung one that his father caught with ease and was immediately pulled towards him. Dark Sonic slammed his forehead into Silver's, the force of the blow nearly splitting Silver's skull. The energy around Dark Sonic's hands intensified as he landed four blows on his son with each one more powerful than the last. He coiled his arm back for one last hit and hit Silver square in the face with an open palm, sending the boy bouncing across the pavement of the city streets to crash through a glass storefront.

Chaos Sonic hopped up just as Silver was sent flying and immediately took the opening Dark Sonic had left, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks. Dark Sonic managed to block most of them but the lucky few hit with such overwhelming force that he started coughing up black blood. Chaos Sonic charged a Chaos Spear and threw it at point blank range. The black hedgehog was thrown back but caught himself and fired a series of violet-black bolts, each one pushing Chaos Sonic back a little. Dark Sonic charged and landed an uppercut on the pale hedgehog, sending him into the air. Dark Sonic jumped, flipped around, and landed a kick that sent Chaos Sonic into the ground headfirst. As Dark Sonic landed violet-black energy wrapped around his hands as he raised them into the air.

"Dark Impact!" he shouted and slammed his hands into Chaos Sonic's back, intending to crush him into paste. Inches above his back the energy rebounded back at Dark Sonic, flaying his skin and crushing his bones before throwing him back. As his regeneration kicked in Chaos Sonic stood up, a barrier covering his back. A glowing seventh Emerald sat between his quills, the glow fading as the barrier fell.

"You never learn, do you?" Chaos Sonic said as all seven Emeralds began to glow in unison. "So long as the Emeralds are part of me I'm the only one who can break my barriers."

"If that's all your Emeralds can do then this fight will never end," Dark Sonic replied happily. "I don't mind leveling this world trying to beat you, though. It'll be the most fun I've had since beating Eggman."

"And I won't let you do any more damage to this world." The Emerald in his chest glowed brighter and emitted a flash of light, causing glowing white plate armor to form around Chaos Sonic. The joints were deep blue with a matching cape. In his left hand formed a kite shield with six of the Emeralds on its face while the remaining Emerald sat in his chest plate. An ornate longsword formed in his right hand that pulsed with blue-white energy. On Chaos Sonic's head sat a small crown inlaid with seven colored gems.

As Silver neared the two Sonics he felt more than saw Chaos Sonic's change. All around him the land was responding by reversing some of the damage done by their fight. Silver glanced at the bruises on his chest and they slowly disappeared along with his broken nose. When he could finally see them he stood in awe. Even his father was shocked at the change. As Silver forced himself to join Chaos Sonic's side he felt the power seep into him, changing his fur to a soft gold. His markings went from cyan to bright red and his eyes from yellow to red as well. What he didn't see were three small black points in his chest that flew out and into Dark Sonic's hand the moment the energy touched them. "So this is what it feels like to go Super," Silver said.

"Glad I could help," Chaos Sonic replied. "Purity said I should be able to unlock both old and new forms so I was just trying to go Super, or possibly even Hyper, and somehow wound up using Excalibur. Still, I won't complain." He glanced nervously at Silver. "Your old man can't go Super, can he?"

"A long time ago sure," the young hedgehog answered, "but mom said she hadn't seen him go Super since before he found that shard. It's a good thing too because I don't think we could win if he did." Chaos Sonic gave a nod of agreement as he held his sword and shield at the ready.

Far from the fight Sonic was knelt in an unfinished warehouse wrapped in bandages from head to toe. He had felt Chaos Sonic's change as well as Silver's and was questioning if he really needed to go this far. He let his mind relax as he stepped onto the beach of his inner world. In the darkness of night a black hedgehog with green eyes and white stripes down his body greeted him.

"I've seen you do some crazy shit before," Kuroc told him, "but this is by far the craziest." The hedgehog gave a sinister smile. "Have to say I like it."

"And you're sure this will work? Blending our power?" Sonic asked him but Kuroc just shrugged.

"It's not like I've done this before," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if what you want to do is absorb energy and throw it back at him then this is the way to do it. What you should be more worried about is if this isn't just a temporary thing."

"That's why I'm limiting it," Sonic said and Kuroc raised an eyebrow. "You're right, this normally would be a one-way trip if it was done right. That's why I'm cutting the time short."

"Is that what the guy in your dreams told you?" Sonic nodded and Kuroc simply sighed. "Just so you know, don't trust him. He makes this dark version of you look downright pleasant."

"You don't need to tell me that," Sonic muttered as his inner Hollow disappeared, replaced with specters of Chaos Sonic and Silver. "Just give me a few more minutes, guys. And don't have all the fun without me."

Dark Sonic fired several black orbs, each one warping gravity around it, towards Chaos Sonic and Silver. The armored hedgehog blocked them with his shield to no ill effect as he charged towards Dark Sonic. Chaos Sonic tightened his grip on Excalibur and swung, scoring a light hit on Dark Sonic's arm. The sword left no wound where it struck but sent a spray of black energy from his arm. For a brief moment the skin around the energy turned blue before reverting to black. Dark Sonic's eyes widened before he fired off another Chaos Blade only to have it blocked by Chaos Sonic's shield.

"How are you doing that?" Dark Sonic growled. "How can you stop all of my attacks like they're nothing?!"

"That's because they are," Chaos Sonic answered with a smirk. He pushed Dark Sonic back with his shield and Silver jumped in, firing a concentrated ball of kinetic energy into his father's chest. Blood flew from his mouth as Silver followed up with an enhanced punch to his gut. He laced his fingers together and raised his arms.

"Psycho Impact!" Silver shouted and brought his fists down on his father's back. As Dark Sonic hit the ground it gave way and tremor rocked the city, shattering windows as far away as the Palace. Silver jumped back, his eye constantly on his unmoving father. "Man, this is awesome! I've never felt so good in my entire life. This power is almost too much."

"It takes some getting used to," Chaos Sonic agreed as Dark Sonic started to move again. "Take this form for example. The sword is usually longer and there's no shield. The form must have changed because I joined with the Emeralds. Still, I'm not complaining. What's more interesting is how your old man manages to keep moving no matter what we put him through and I'm beginning to see what Sonic Draconis meant." Silver looked at the armored hedgehog curiously. "Sonic Draconis could've just absorbed your father's energy when they were fighting earlier but he didn't. He must have known that it would've corrupted him too. And while we can deal serious damage we can't do anything to permanently slow him down."

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out," Dark Sonic said, cracking his neck as he stood. "You plan on having the other Sonic lend you his strength that way you can force our energy together, canceling mine out. Isn't that right?" Chaos Sonic grimaced as his dark counterpart laughed. "You three are so transparent it's almost sad. I'll admit your plan is solid but that mask of his doesn't blend; it only devours."

"We can still hold him off like this for a while," Silver pointed out. "We've already forced him to fight at his max and the two of us surpass that so long as these forms last. All we need to do is give this world's Sonic a little more time."

"You're right," Chaos Sonic said, readying himself again. Without another word he charged, blocking more attacks with his shield while Silver attacked from a distance to keep his father occupied. Each bolt that Dark Sonic fired Silver matched with one of his, canceling it out. Chaos Sonic swung Excalibur with determination but was missing by a wide margin each time. _It seems like he's doing everything to avoid my blade. It must have to do with the cut I gave him earlier,_ he thought. On a hunch he intentionally left himself open and Dark Sonic took the bait, aiming for the Emerald in Chaos Sonic's chest. His enhanced punch bounced off a barrier, allowing Chaos Sonic to slash across Dark Sonic's torso. Black energy erupted from the "wound" like it was blood as the black hedgehog roared in pain. When he opened his eyes Chaos Sonic saw one of his eyes briefly flash from red to green and then back to red. _So he's still in there, buried beneath all this evil. Maybe if I cut away enough of this darkness then he can fight against the monster that's taken over._ He then let loose a flurry of swings, each one connecting at a different spot, until it was practically raining black energy. Dark Sonic's body was almost completely blue again except for a dark patch in his chest. He fell to the ground and with a shout Chaos Sonic drove Excalibur into Dark Sonic's chest, the last of the black vanishing from his body.

"You did it!" Silver exclaimed, flying over to the two of them. "I don't believe it; you actually managed to beat him!"

"Sonic? Can you hear me?" Chaos Sonic asked, unsure of how long this would last.

"I...I can," Silver's father, Light Sonic, said as tears formed in his eyes. "Silver, it's so good to see you again."

"Dad?" the young hedgehog asked almost unwilling to believe what he was seeing. "W-what's going on here? I thought that-"

"That shard must have possessed your father when he found it but it didn't gain any leverage until he let his rage consume him," Chaos Sonic explained. "Right now Excalibur is keeping it at bay but it won't last long."

"Your sword is the key to stopping it...to stopping me," Light Sonic explained through coughing bouts. "Your light is what chases the shadows away but when the light fades the shadows return, darker than ever. You need to draw that darkness into the light where it will be extinguished. But to do that..."

"We need this world's Sonic," Silver finished and his father nodded. "Does it have anything to do with his mask or that weird dragon form?"

"That's what he has planned," Chaos Sonic realized. "How much longer do you think you can hold back the darkness?"

"Not long," Light Sonic said. "There's a chance that if you kill me now..." His body bucked against Excalibur, black energy spraying from the wound as he cried out in pain. "There's a chance you can end this now, before I turn back."

Chaos Sonic turned to Silver whose hands were shaking while tears fell from his eyes. _It was easier to hate his father before he knew that inside he was still one of the good guys,_ he thought, his heart reaching out to the boy. _Now that he knows the truth his conviction is gone. Still, no one but him has the right to end it this way._ Aloud he said, "Silver, we may not get another chance like this. I can't imagine how hard this is but it has to be you." The hedgehog closed his eyes and took a deep breath, nodding as he exhaled. He opened his eyes and they immediately widened. Chaos Sonic turned back to Light Sonic who immediately grabbed the Emerald in his chestplate.


	5. Darkness Falls

"You should've killed me when you had the chance," Dark Sonic told him, a sneer across his face as energy from the Emerald began flowing into him, forcing Chaos Sonic to his knees. His eyes had already gone back to red and his fur, except where Excalibur was, was completely black. Chaos Sonic released Excalibur and tried to pry the dark hedgehog off, but with no success. With an enhanced punch Dark Sonic threw the armored hedgehog back into Silver, sending them both tumbling across the ground. With a grunt Dark Sonic pulled Excalibur out of his chest and stood up, glaring at the blade before spitting on it and casting it aside. The energy he had absorbed from Chaos Sonic began seeping into him before he let out a bloodthirsty roar, the energy exploding out of him in the form of black-tinged flames. His fur took on a purple hue and two white lines ran down the center of his head and body. The cuffs around his gloves and shoes turned bright gold but gave off a black aura. His pupils disappeared for a moment before returning as a glowing violet. "Now this is what I call power! I should've done this years ago."

"This is bad," Silver said, pushing Chaos Sonic off of him. "Actually bad doesn't really do it justice. Completely totally screwed to hell is a bit closer." He looked at Chaos Sonic. "What exactly did he do?"

"He stole the energy from my Emeralds to go Super, specifically Darkspine," Chaos Sonic explained, his voice pained. "That form is fueled by negative emotions which he has plenty of. Still, it's two Supers against one so we have the advantage. At least, I'd like to think that."

Dark Sonic charged them with flames wrapped around his entire body. Chaos Sonic blocked a punch and felt his entire body shaking from the impact only to be hit by another. The second one pushed him back, his boots tearing up the ground, and when he finally stopped he dropped to one knee. Dark Sonic then landed a kick that lifted Chaos Sonic into the air and he quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick straight to the stomach. Blood flew from Chaos Sonic's mouth as it hit, the impact cracking his armor and sending him flying from the battle.

_I may have lied about the two-on-one advantage, Silver,_ he thought weakly once he finally stopped. He forced himself to stand and check his armor. The damage wasn't as bad as he felt but the cracks had him worried. _Without Excalibur there's no way I'm a match for him. It's like he just keeps getting stronger and stronger. At this rate the three of us won't be able to stop him. Sonic Draconis had better get back here soon otherwise his world might end up burning._

Dark Sonic turned to face Silver who was frozen in place by fear. The young hedgehog knew he needed to move but his body refused to even as his father formed a burning sphere in one hand and hurled it towards him. Impending death snapped him out of it, taking a page out of Chaos Sonic's book and forming a barrier. The sphere hit but didn't detonate or disappear much to Dark Sonic's surprise. "Eat this, old man!" Silver shouted and shot the attack back at him. It blasted a cone of energy and fire behind him once it hit, leaving another smoking scar across the cityscape. Not letting up, Silver fired several kinetic bursts where his father was and each one hit home. A small tunnel formed in the smoke as Dark Sonic came charging out, blood seeping from several wounds. A burning blade was formed around each arm and Silver responded with separate barriers. He blocked each of his father's slashes, storing the kinetic energy from each swing until delivering a punch that shook the air around them. Dark Sonic attempted to block it but his left blade shattered on impact, allowing Silver the follow up with his free hand. It hit Dark Sonic square in the chest and felt like he had been hit a thousand times at once.

"I'm...impressed," he admitted, his breathing ragged. "I didn't think you had the stones to fight me one-one-one. Then again, how many teenagers want to literally kill their father?"

"I won't let your taunts get to me, not anymore," Silver said, reforming the barriers around his hands, "because now I know that you're not my father. You have him buried somewhere beneath all that evil. So I'm not going to do this for revenge anymore: This is to save my old man, the greatest hero Mobius has ever seen."

"How naïve." Dark Sonic vanished, reappearing behind Silver with his remaining blade going for Silver's spine. The young hedgehog spun around and caught the blade with his bare hands, catching his father off-guard. "How are you...?"

"I'm your son, remember?" Silver mocked him, a confident smile on his face. "It might not be much but I have some of that shard's power in me too." As he said this he absorbed the blade, red-gold flames appearing around his forearms as his eyes flashed black. "Have a taste of your own medicine, you son of a bitch."

Chaos Sonic knelt down to retrieve Excalibur, happy to be reunited with the blade. The moment he touched it the cracks in his armor faded and his strength returned. He had just started thinking about finding Silver when back-to-back explosions rocked the city. He held up his shield just in time for a wave of debris and flame to hit him. Once it died down he took off at a sprint. When he finally reached Silver and Dark Sonic the younger hedgehog was unconscious on the ground, his Super form gone. Dark Sonic was in rough shape with a large scorch mark across his chest and various other wounds that the explosions had made worse.

"How arrogant," he growled, staring at Silver. "What made you think that you could defeat me with my own power? Ungrateful mongrel, I gave you greatness and this is what you do with it?" He rose into the air, black lightning forming around his hands and feet as he did. He stopped several hundred feet above the surface of the city and formed a sphere of energy in front of him. "I will wipe this pathetic city from the face of the planet!" He cast the sphere down and Chaos Sonic positioned himself beneath it, raising his shield. The sphere hit the shield and stopped, pushing down with enough force to form a crater beneath the two of them. Chaos Sonic steadied himself and started to push the sphere back up just as a black-gloved hand reached from behind him and pulled him away. The figure held up his left hand and caught the sphere, absorbing it at the same time. Dark Sonic stared in disbelief as the attack vanished into thin air.

"I believe this is yours," Sonic Draconis said still holding his left hand up. The runes on his gauntlet burned bright red as he formed a fist saying, "Espejo: Chaos Cero!" A black sphere with a blue aura shot from his fist and impacted with Dark Sonic, the resulting explosion clearing the sky and leaving only a single area shrouded in smoke.

"Took you long enough," Chaos Sonic panted. "You stop to grab some chili dogs while we've been getting whooped out here?"

"I've been trying to figure out what we need to do to stop him," Sonic replied, his white cloak whipping in the wind. "All three of us have tried beating him down and so far it hasn't worked. And throwing his own energy back at him doesn't work either."

"We already went over this," Chaos Sonic grunted, struggling to stand. "My power can cancel his out but it doesn't last. We need you to draw it out so we can save him."

"So you're still an optimist," Sonic said, turning his head to look at Chaos Sonic. Both his pupils were emerald green but one eye was white and the other black. Three white lines ran down across the right side of his face to the lower half of what looked like a jawbone along his jawline. His white cloak was tattered, the same as his white pants, but Chaos Sonic couldn't recall him wearing that before. "That power has completely consumed him. Would you want to live with yourself if you'd done half the things he has?" Chaos Sonic grit his teeth but knew that he was right. "Hey, kid! You awake over there?" Silver answered with a grunt as he pushed rubble off of himself. "Good, we're all still alive. You think you can manage to do that thing again?"

"I can try. Why?" Silver asked as his fur slowly started to turn gold again. "You want me to run distraction again, don't you?"

"You held him off pretty well," Sonic told him. "Besides, this won't take long so just hold him back."

"That's easier than trying to win," Silver admitted as his eyes finally turned red. "Just don't take too long." With that he jumped up towards the cloud of smoke where he and his father went at it again.

"I'd love to hear this plan of yours," Chaos Sonic said, "considering I didn't need your help stopping that attack of his."

"Really? How's your shield holding up?" The armored hedgehog looked at his shield in disbelief. The surface was marred by burns and cracks and looked like it would fall apart at any second. Two of the Emeralds had microfractures but their power was unaffected. "You probably could've stopped that sphere but it would have made you useless afterward." Sonic looked at his left gauntlet which was riddled with cracks and quickly disintegrated, leaving him with only his right one. "Not that I have much room to talk but all I need is one."

"Still waiting to hear that plan," Chaos Sonic said, his foot tapping noisily on the ground.

"Can I see that sword of yours?" Sonic asked and after a moment of hesitation Chaos Sonic gave it to him. He held it for a moment before closing his eyes. "I see. So this sword can carve out evil without killing the host. And with the right influence it can take that energy and use it how it wants."

"You seem to know a lot about my sword," Chaos Sonic noticed, narrowing his eyes. "Is there something that I should know?"

"Our weapons are both sentient," Sonic explained, "so all I had to do was ask. It seems Excalibur has the same idea as me, not that he's happy about it."

"And what's that?" Sonic turned around, the front of his jacket open to show the hole in his chest. Chaos Sonic was so focused on that he barely noticed Sonic running him through the chest with Excalibur, the blade bisecting the Emerald. Veins of pulsing blue-white energy ran across the blade and into Sonic's right gauntlet, turning the runes bright blue.

"Sorry about this," he apologized as Chaos Sonic's armor began to deteriorate, "but I don't have a lot of time to explain. I'm gonna be borrowing your power." He pulled the sword out, leaving wisps of energy behind and vanished with a burst of static. Chaos Sonic fell to his knees as the armor crumbled with only the shield remaining. Excalibur had left no wound but that didn't mean the sudden lack of power wasn't agonizing.

_"Are you alright?"_ Purity asked, almost panicking.

_"Does it _look_ like I'm alright?!"_ he shouted back. _"He stabbed me with my own sword and took my power! He could've at least given me some warning or bought me dinner first." _He managed to stand and walk out of the crater, finally resting against a piece of concrete and trying to catch his breath. _"Still, if he'd wanted to deal any real damage then I wouldn't be having this conversation with you. This had better work too. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up."_

Silver levitated in front of his father panting. He knew he had at least one broken rib on either side along with a dislocated shoulder. Thankfully Dark Sonic wasn't in any better condition. Sonic's attack had left most of the left side of his body unusable but even at fifty percent Silver still wasn't a match for him. Dark Sonic charged him with one blade and Silver blocked each one with the barrier on his good arm. At this point their attacks were evenly matched but Silver's strength was fading faster than his father's. Dark Sonic took advantage of the momentary opening and slashed downward, tearing open a gash down the left side of Silver's torso. He heard a burst of static behind him and spun around to block Sonic's own attack. Excalibur bounced off of his Chaos Blade but Sonic recovered quickly and slashed twice more, one cutting Dark Sonic across his chest and the other taking a large piece out of the Chaos Blade.

"You three just don't know when to quit, do you?" he asked, holding one hand across the cut on his chest. His eyes locked onto the whole in Sonic's chest. "What are you?" he finally said.

"It'd take too long to explain so I'll be blunt: I'm the one that's going to kill you," Sonic said, narrowing his eyes and pulling off his cloak. The lower half of his quills were bone white and rigid and a set of three long spines came down from each shoulder blade. The same bone-like armor surrounded the hole in his chest and reached around his sides. The remaining gauntlet stretched up his forearm and turned to tendrils once it reached bicep. Sonic pointed the tip of Excalibur at Dark Sonic as both the sword and the gauntlet's runes pulsed with energy. "I'm not soft like Silver and Sparkles. I have no qualms about cutting you down." He looked toward Silver. "Speaking of. Silver, go down and give Sparkles a hand, will you? I didn't exactly give him a heads up before taking his sword." Deciding it was better to just do as he was told the young hedgehog glided down away from the two Sonics.

"You don't want him to see you die?" Dark Sonic asked. "That's okay. I'll just drag your corpse down there once we're finished."

"I sent him away because I don't want him getting in my way." Dark Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I told you I'm not soft like them. If he or Sparkles gets in the way of killing you then I'll just cut them down too."

"I think I'm starting to like the new you," the violet hedgehog said with a smirk. Sonic didn't give him the chance to say anything else, he just charged in with Excalibur drawn back. Dark Sonic blocked several slashes, wondering why these didn't just purge the energy like Chaos Sonic's strikes had. After another exchange Dark Sonic floated away from Sonic. "Why doesn't that sword work like before?" he finally asked.

"You're a damn fool," Sonic answered scoffing. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not trying to save you, I'm trying to kill you." Dark Sonic snarled and the two charged each other. At the very last second Sonic ducked, avoiding Dark Sonic's attack, and leapt upward with Excalibur swinging up. Dark Sonic blocked with his good hand but was still thrown up in an arc.

_This guy isn't kidding,_ he realized as Sonic spun around. _He has every intention of killing me and the skill to back it up._ Sonic came down swinging and caught Dark Sonic's shoulder, sending up a spray of blood as he launched the violet hedgehog towards the ground. Dark Sonic tried moving but the wind pressure was too great. _This shouldn't be possible. I'm stronger than I've ever been and he's still winning._ His eyes widened as he saw Sonic falling toward him headfirst with Excalibur drawn back for another attack. A sonic boom sounded and Sonic sped up, slamming the sword into Dark Sonic's chest. Twin sonic booms echoed through the city as Dark Sonic crashed through part of a ruined skyscraper, not stopping until he hit the ground. Sonic landed not far from him, waiting for the dust to settle, trying to ignore the cracking of his right gauntlet. Dark Sonic pushed the debris off himself, barely standing but furious.

"I'll give you credit where it's due. Most people wouldn't be standing after something like that," Sonic admitted, resting the glowing Excalibur on his shoulder. He sensed Silver and Chaos Sonic behind him, likely staring in horror at his new form. "But this fight is over. You can't keep fighting with your body like that."

"Like hell I can't!" Dark Sonic roared, flames manifesting around him and vaporizing the remains of the building. "I cannot die! Not so long as the power of Chaos runs in my veins!" He bolted at Sonic who closed his eyes and shook his head. Dark Sonic only got the opportunity for one punch before Sonic impaled him with Excalibur. The flames vanished as black blood gushed out of the wound.

"Never come at someone stronger than you when you're running on fumes," he said just as his right gauntlet disintegrated. He smirked as his body began reverting back to normal. "Looks like I should listen to my own advice," he added before falling exhausted to one knee.

Dark Sonic staggered back as white cracks formed at the wound, pouring white light through his blood. He looked to the sky and screamed as light filled his eyes and mouth like a beacon. "Hang on!" Silver shouted, dropping Chaos Sonic and using the last of his Super energy to form a barrier. Burning white light vaporized everything it touched and when it disappeared only the four hedgehogs were left. Silver nearly fell to the ground until Chaos Sonic caught him, the Emeralds back in their original places. Light Sonic was lying on the ground with a gaping chest wound, among several others, as the three hedgehogs limped towards him.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Chaos Sonic admitted, looking towards Sonic.

"Me too," Sonic replied with a weak chuckle.

"But if you ever do that to me again," Chaos Sonic continued with a warning glare, "a sword through your chest will be the least of your problems, regardless of whether Excalibur agrees or not."

"I'd like to see you try, Sparkles," Sonic replied with a smirk. "Besides, if I can help it I never want to do that again."

"Thank...you," Light Sonic said weakly as Silver knelt next to him. "If it hadn't been...for the three of you..." He coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright, dad," Silver interrupted, holding his father's hand. "You're gonna be fine." He turned to the two Sonics. "There's gotta be something one of you can do. We can't just let him die here!"

"It's not that simple, Silver," Chaos Sonic explained, closing his eyes. "That darkness was a part of him for too long. He can't survive without it."

"Saving him would require him becoming a monster all over again," Sonic added.

"I don't care!" the younger hedgehog shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "He's my father! I can't just let him-"

"It's alright...Silver," Light Sonic interrupted. "After everything I've done...I don't deserve to live." He smiled weakly. "I'm just happy I...got to see you all grown up. I'm proud of you..." He coughed again. "I'm proud...of you...son." Light Sonic closed his eyes and his head fell limply to the side. Silver shouted at the heavens, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Come on," Chaos Sonic said, supporting Sonic as they turned away. "Let's give him some time." They walked toward the edge of Chaos Sonic's initial barrier where a crowd had gathered. The Emerald in his left hand sparked painfully as he released the borrowed energy and a flood of animals surrounded them, firing off question after question.

"Sonic!" a female voice shouted and both Sonics lifted their heads. Mina Mongoose pushed past the crowd and grabbed Chaos Sonic's arm, dragging them both behind her. "Come on, everyone's waiting at the palace. They figured it'd be easier to get the whole story there."

"No arguments here," Sonic agreed as they vanished in a burst of flame, scaring the civilians around them. They reappeared in the Royal Gardens where several of the former Freedom Fighters, plus Eric and Kiarra, were waiting.

"Did she just-" Chaos Sonic started and Sonic nodded. "So she's..." Another nod. "If you'd told me there were others like you then this fight would've been much easier."

"I figured since it was another version of us running around that we should handle it," Sonic explained. "And we did...mostly"

"I am afraid that 'mostly' will not work for us," Regent Antoine D'Coolette said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know that for many of us the first question we would like answered is how there are two Sonics in front of us. Although, how you managed to destroy nearly a quarter of the city is higher on my list."

"You wouldn't happen to believe that he's a distant relative from out of town, would you?" Sonic asked hopefully and Eric had to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, that's pretty much what I thought. Although it is technically the truth. Can it at least wait a day while we recover? Considering we just saved the world I think that we've earned that."

"Y'all can use the guest suite if you'd like, sugarhog," Bunnie said. "You two look pretty beat."

"That is, mostly, the understatement of the freaking year," Chaos Sonic said as they both collapsed, snoring before they even hit the ground.


	6. Sides of a Coin

**A/N: Now that I've heard from SonicCrazyGal and she's given the okay here is the _true_ ending to 'Light & Dark'.**

* * *

Several days passed as the three hedgehogs recovered and the two Sonics explained everything that had happened, from Silver's arrival to meeting Dark Sonic to the battle that had nearly torn the city in half. Silver was silent the entire time, still mourning his father's death. Kiarra and Eric then took turns telling them how they'd come to help but had been stopped by some sort of insanely strong barrier. More than once Amy and Tails had tried using their hammers to break through but ended up hurting themselves more than the barrier. They were all in shock when Chaos Sonic had to explain that he was from an alternate reality as were Silver and his father, but not going into to many details. By the end of it the former Freedom Fighters and assembled Guardians weren't sure if they had just made the entire thing up.

Chaos Sonic stood in Sonic's house adjusting his black cloak as he prepared to head out. They had finished explaining everything that had happened and any other necessary details yesterday and he was ready to head home. He groaned slightly as he stared at the barely torn corner where the cloak had been caught under rubble and a civilian, not knowing what it was, had just pulled it out. Thankfully the material was much more durable than it looked but still, it wasn't indestructible.

"Guess I can't call you Sparkles anymore, huh?" Sonic asked, leaning against the banister.

"I don't know. The name's kinda grown on me," Chaos Sonic admitted with a smile. "You gonna be able to handle things on this end?"

"I'll make something up." They both laughed.

"How's Silver?" the pale hedgehog asked after a moment, motioning upstairs.

"Still about what you'd expect after losing all your friends and family," Sonic answered. "I think finding out that his father was still alive inside all of that hurt more than anything. And it's not as if he can go back to his world and tell them since he left that Chronos-thing behind him. Unless of course, some other reality-hopping hedgehog were to give him a lift."

"Subtle," Chaos Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, that was my plan anyway. If it hadn't been for him neither of us would be alive right now. The least I can do is take him home. Besides..." He pulled a clear shard of crystal from the inside of his cloak out. "There's something else I need to find out."

"Is that what I think it is?" Sonic asked and Chaos Sonic nodded. "After all the trouble we went through trying to destroy that thing you want to use it?"

"The crystal is just a medium, neither good nor evil," he said, putting it back, "and it's clean. Trust me, I've spent the last few days making sure of that. If I'm right then we can use some of my power to heal his girlfriend. And I already tried destroying it. Right now everything I throw at it either bounces off or gets absorbed."

"Okay, but if she goes on a rampage you're on your own for that," Sonic told him. "I am not going through that crap again." They heard a door shut and both turned to the stairs as Silver walked down. "How ya' feelin', kid?" Sonic asked.

"I've been thinking about what my dad...of what that thing said before it tried to kill me," the silver hedgehog replied. "You know, about how it gave me the power to destroy it. I think that it was my father who gave me this power. Maybe he somehow knew that I'd help you guys stop him."

"So what are your plans now?" Chaos Sonic asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could ask you for a favor," Silver started.

"You'd like a lift back to your world." Silver's eyes widening in surprise as the two Sonic's chuckled. "One step ahead of you there, Silver," Chaos Sonic told him. "You saved the two of us more times than I can count. It's the least I can do." Silver heaved a sigh of relief as Chaos Sonic went outside to begin the spell to send them home.

"You planning to help your world rebuild?" Sonic asked him when they were alone and Silver nodded.

"I can help clear rubble out and even lift otherwise unliftable objects," he said. "I can help restore Mobius to its former glory by wiping out the legacy that thing left behind."

"A word of advice, one 'hog to another: Don't tell them that it wasn't your father," Sonic suggested and Silver cocked an eyebrow at him. "You saw the truth of what he was but they'll just think you're trying to excuse everything that happened. Don't make excuses, just help rebuild, okay?"

"You sound just like mom used to," Silver replied with a chuckle. "She always told me to own my mistakes and, if it was for the good of Mobius, own others' mistakes. 'The Rose Family Way' she used to call it." As Sonic wrapped his head around that there was a loud noise from outside as a black oval opened up in Sonic's backyard.

"The Rose...?" Sonic asked himself as Silver walked outside. He shook his head. "Nah, couldn't be." He followed to see the portal and was immediately hit with a wave of déjà vu.

"You okay there, blue boy?" Chaos Sonic asked.

"It's nothing really," Sonic replied. "I just feel like I've seen this before."

"I imagine Silver came here through similar means," the pale hedgehog explained. "This is a variation on the portal I normally use. This will take us where we need to go until I can get you home, Silver." The young hedgehog nodded as he cautiously stepped up to the edge and looked back at Sonic.

"Thanks for your help, Sonic," he said with a smile. "We make a hell of a team, even if we did get off to a rough start."

"You are technically my son," Sonic told him. "It's expected of us Hedgehogs." Silver laughed.

"I'll see you around...Dad." Silver walked into the black and vanished. Sonic had been about to shout something back but just sighed.

"If it's any consolation," Chaos Sonic said, "I'm probably closer to blood with him than you are."

"I'm not ready for kids," Sonic replied. "Maybe after this whole thing with Xiaxos is done and over with but not right now."

"This coming from a guy who has two beautiful women living with him." Sonic glared at the pale hedgehog. "There's actually something I needed to tell you. The reason I need to use a special portal is because, for whatever reason, this world is effectively cut off from the rest of the multiverse. After feeling what this Xiaxos is like I think I know why."

"Someone or something is doing damage control," Sonic guessed and Chaos Sonic nodded. "There's an old story about Chaos and Order and how they broke each other. Maybe that has something to do with it." He sighed. "Regardless, it's above my pay grade and I'll just get a headache thinking about it. As for that shard." He motioned to Chaos Sonic's jacket. "Are you sure a hundred percent sure it's safe?"

"I told you, it's clean. Safety is subjective," Chaos Sonic replied. "In the right hands it's a tool of incredible good. In the wrong hands...well, we've seen that first hand. Either way, this thing won't be any more trouble."

"I'm not so sure." Chaos Sonic gave him a curious look. "If that's a shard then what did it break off of? And don't say that black star Silver's father saw. If you couldn't destroy it I doubt some flaming piece of rock could."

"And like that my good mood is gone," Chaos Sonic muttered. "I don't have a good answer for you but you might be right. I'll look into it." He stepped up to the portal and looked back. "See you around, Sonic Draconis."

"Don't make it too soon, Sparkles," Sonic said as Chaos Sonic stepped in and the portal slammed shut.

* * *

Chaos Sonic and Silver touched down in Purity's palace with the portal closing behind them. Silver was in utter shock as he tried to find the words to describe what he was seeing.

"Welcome back, Sonic," a pure white hedgehog said as she opened the doors to the hall. "And welcome to you as well, Silver the Hedgehog."

"It feels like it's been years, Purity," Chaos Sonic told her, grabbing Silver's wrist and pulling him along. "By the way-"

"It won't be a problem," Purity finished for him, taking Silver's hand from him. "My name is Purity, Silver. You are in the heart of the multiverse. Every reality that can and does exist can be accessed from here. If you continue down the hall you will find the central chamber. Please wait there while Sonic and I try to find your world." The young hedgehog stammered an affirmative and continued past them. When he was out of earshot Purity turned back to Chaos Sonic. "Did you bring the shard?"

"Of course," he replied, handing her the empty vessel. "I'm pretty sure it's cleaned out but purifying things is kinda your specialty." Purity's hands began to glow as she held the crystal and black wisps, nearly invisible to the naked eye, began to flow out. "About what I said earlier..."

"I was wrong to suggest letting the boy die," Purity admitted, cutting him off. "It's just that I have seen so many heroes die trying to save others and I didn't want that to happen to you. But what you and Sonic Draconis said was true: Without Silver you both would have been killed and his world destroyed." She sighed and the light from her hands died down. "Please understand that what you and I want to protect are not necessarily the same thing."

"I get it," Chaos Sonic told her, "and I'm sorry that I put you in that position. But like I said, if I don't try then I'm no better than Dark Sonic or any other villain I've faced."

With that done the two of them walked to the central chamber where Silver was still in shock. Without a word Purity waded into the pool and it began to glow. Tendrils of crystalline water twisted around her, forming a sphere above her that quickly multiplied. Out of curiosity Silver touched one of them and it rippled on contact, slowing taking the form of Mobius. Dark clouds covered most of the surface and there were large portions of two continents missing. "Is that what my Mobius looks like now?" he asked.

"It would seem so," Purity answered as the other spheres returned to the pool. "With the energy controlling your father gone your world can begin healing. But they will need a strong leader." She looked at Silver as she said this, prompting the young hedgehog to point at himself. "Yes. You are the only one that can lead them into the future Silver." She handed him the crystal shard which was now glowing with kaleidoscopic energy. "With this you will bring hope to the people of your world. Sonic, if you would." Chaos Sonic nodded and held Silver's shoulder. His hands began to glow with the same energy in the crystal and with a flash of light they were both gone. She raised another sphere out of the water and in it was the image of Sonic's Hollow form. On the left was the dragon he had first used while the right showed him as he had been at the end of the fight.

"I've been thinking about that too," Chaos Sonic said as he reappeared. "I've never seen power like that before. Have you?"

"I have but there is something...off," Purity replied. "He's using two powers that normally can never coexist." The image faded as she walked out of the pool. "But that is a moot point for now. There is a reason their world is sealed off from the multiverse. Until they take care of it we should do our best to avoid going there unless absolutely necessary." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Why don't you take some time off? That battle must have taken its toll on you."

"Thanks," Chaos Sonic said and was back at his world the next second. Purity walked out of the estate and into the fields surrounding it where she sat down and closed her eyes. She knew that Chaos Sonic had more than his fair share of questions but for now it would be good to relax.

"I did not expect his power to grow so rapidly," she said aloud to no one in particular. "Nor for him to accept it just as quickly. But then, you knew that might happen didn't you, sister?" The air around her chilled and she felt a heavy presence behind her. In the same pose as Purity was a jet black version of herself with black energy rippling through the air. "Even when we were children all you ever wanted to do was take my things and break them."

"You are still naïve, little sister," the black Purity replied. "This isn't about taking your toys. It's not even about messing with your plans. For me this is second nature, just like it is for you. We are two sides of the same coin. Where there's Light, there's Dark. Where there's Chaos, there's Order..."

"And where there is Purity, there is Corruption," Purity finished for her, hearing her sister chuckle. "Our lives may be forever intertwined but that does not mean we must always fight each other."

"You always were the peacemaker," Corruption said scoffing. "It seems that you do not fully understand. The essences we represent are 'all-or-nothing'. You cannot be partially pure or partially corrupt."

"Is that why you turned Light Sonic? Made him into that monster?" Corruption chuckled.

"I didn't make him into anything," she said. "Contrary to popular belief power does not corrupt. People are already that way and power just brings it out. My master understands this."

"Your master?" Purity asked. "We do not need to serve anyone, elder sister. We have always been our own masters even when we were children. There is no logical reason for you to bow down to anyone."

"My master has vision, vision I could never have dreamed of," Corruption replied as she began to fade. "You'll see for yourself soon enough, little sister. This isn't the last time you'll see me."

"It was still good to see you again after all these years, elder sister," Purity said but Corruption was already gone. The white hedgehog sighed and resumed her meditation, trying to push the conversation from her mind.

* * *

**E/N: And with that 'Light & Dark: A Chosen Crossover' ends. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. This would not have been possible without SonicCrazyGal and I want to thank her again for letting me use her characters and for all the help she gave me when I was writing them. Who knows, we may work together on another crossover down the line. Until that time be sure to check out her other fics. Until next time...**  
**Happy Reading!**

**DragonKnight159**


End file.
